


Tudo Sobre A Doutora

by Jumenta



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cannon Divergence, Episode AU: s12e1-2 Spyfall, Gen, but a bit different, that part of the ep when graham and O are chatting about the doctor
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27335581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumenta/pseuds/Jumenta
Summary: O Mestre, disfarçado de O, não é interrompido pela Doutora e consegue mostrar um poucos dos arquivos que ele tem sobre a doutora para o Graham.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Tudo Sobre A Doutora

\- Você tem alguma ideia de onde ela vem?

\- Bem, a gente já cansou de perguntar, mas ela sempre muda de assunto, sabe? - ele bebe um gole do chá na caneca.

\- Eu tenho uma estante inteira bem ali, - o anfitrião aponta com o dedo para uma prateleira com vários livros e arquivos empilhados - tudo sobre a Doutora. Tudo que consegui juntar. - ele sorri, animado.

O homem branco de cabelo grisalho olha para trás na direção da estante ainda com a caneca na mão. 

\- Têm várias inconsistências mas é bem, bem interessante. - o convidado fica surpreso ao perceber onde o anfitrião, um homem pequeno e marrom, estava chegando com a conversa - Quer dar uma olhada?

Por segundos, ele hesita. Vinha tentando, fazia um pouco mais de um ano, saber mais sobre a Doutora junto com o resto da Fam. Deveria existir um motivo para ela não querer responder... Mas, tinha aquela coisinha insistente na cabeça dele, muito além do luto por Grace, a coisinha que o fazia atravessar repetidamente pelas portas daquela cabine: curiosidade. O que será que a mulher misteriosa tanto evitava falar?

O convidado assente com a cabeça para que continue. O anfitrião se levanta e vai pegar uma das pilhas de papel, isso iria ser legal. Por mais que não falasse isso para os outros, costumava a ficar entediado por não ser um agente de espionagem de campo e não ajudava muito o fato dele estar morando longe de tudo, sentia falta da agitação toda, um monte de gente falando um monte de coisa ao mesmo tempo, grandes mentes reunidas. Finalmente a parte boa do seu trabalho chegou, porque, finalmente, essa energia toda voltou, afinal, ele tinha uma convidada especial em sua casa.

\- Aqui está, Graham. - ele põe os arquivos em cima da mesa, fazendo um baque.

Graham coloca sua caneca de lado enquanto o agente espalhava e foleava os papeis, fotos de vários alienígenas estranhos, informações sobre eles, contabilização de mortes, xerox de acordos. Até que para em uma folha com várias fotos de pessoas diferentes, algumas em preto e branco. A cima das fotos, havia escrito "O Doutor" e ao lado:

"Nome: Desconhecido  
Idade: Desconhecida  
Espécie: Senhor do Tempo  
Planeta de Origem: Garllifrey

Aquele que se auto-intitula e atende por 'O Doutor' se mostra muito eficiente ao lidar com ameaças externas porém pode ser extremamente perigoso. Sua espécie […]".

Graham não poderia parecer mais confuso.

\- Eu não sei se entendi isso, O.

\- Esses são a Doutora. Todos eles. A foto com a aparência atual dela não está aqui porque o documento não foi atualizado. - O olha para Graham - Ela nunca mencionou a vocês que ela já teve outros corpos?

\- Ela já mencionou superficialmente algumas vezes de já ter sido um homem, mas eu nunca imaginei... - as palavras se perdem enquanto olha novamente para as fotos, incrédulo. Mas o que seus olhos insistiam era em outra parte do documento.

"Nome: Desconhecido  
Idade: Desconhecida"

\- Desconhecido?

\- Essa é a pergunta que o pessoal do escritório e todos os fóruns de discussões sobre ela fazem. Doutora Quem? Qual é o nome da Doutora? Já se perguntou isso? - O chegava a sentir prazer em falar aquelas palavras, em ver aos poucos a reação de mais um dos bichinhos da Doutora perceber que sabe tão pouco a respeito dela. Prazer esse guardado para si. Cedo demais para assustar humanos.

Graham deixa todos os papéis de lado e encosta na cadeira, tentando processar as novas informações - ou seria a falta de informações? - sobre a Doutora.

\- Oh! É claro que já me perguntei quem era a Doc mas eu... eu nunca parei pra pensar tanto assim...

O fecha os papéis e os guarda de volta enquanto deixa Graham se fazer as perguntas que já deveria ter começado a fazer há muito tempo. Como humanos podiam ser lerdos.

A Doutora passa pela sala chamando por ambos, e assim um Graham abismado e um espião Mestre fantasiado de vogal a seguem.


End file.
